


S a g n e

by Kuriitama



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuriitama/pseuds/Kuriitama
Summary: Kumpulan drabble lepasan multipair AASide--hasil rikuesan dari FB. Mau rikues? Silahkan mampir kalo aqhu lagi buka. #SUMMARYCEMANA
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Satozuka Kenta, Goryo Yuuto & Asahi Nayuta, Kikyo Rio/Shiroishi Banri, Sakaigawa Miyuki/Satozuka Kenta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Yuuto-Nayuta - Difference

[pre]

Yuuto adalah sosok yang pada akhirnya selalu bergumul dengan kesendirian.

Keluarga yang sangsi karena terlalu berekspektasi, kawan-kawan yang seenaknya datang dan pergi tanpa ambil peduli--pada akhirnya yang menetap di sisinya hanyalah dunia kecilnya, alunan musik ragu yang mendayu menemaninya.

Satu hal yang ia pegang teguh tinggal dunia kecilnya berikut rekan-rekan seperjuangannya yang--pada saat itu tentu berharga buatnya.

Dan Yuuto pikir cukup sudah kebahagiaan kecil itu hingga datang sosok Asahi Nayuta, yang seenaknya datang begitu saja--menamparkan bakat dan kemampuannya hingga berdegup kencang jantung Yuuto saat melihatnya langsung.

...beginikah namanya orang jenius?

Begitulah sosok Nayuta begitu janggal di mata Yuuto. Begitu berbakat, menakjubkan, menyesakkan--

Karena sebegitu menyalanya ia bagai kunang-kunang dalam gelap malam, hingga meski begitu saja Nayuta datang dan pergi sambil mengambil yang ia mau dan membuang yang ia tak butuh--tetap saja akan ada orang-orang yang mengejar langkahnya.

Ini tidak adil. Mereka begitu berbeda. Yuuto akan selalu jadi orang yang ditinggalkan, sementara Nayuta akan selalu jadi sosok yang dipuja. Sungguh ironis, bukan? Meski ini tinggal satu-satunya hal spesial Yuuto, meski ia tak punya hal lain lagi sementara Nayuta bisa mengambil apapun yang ia mau dengan bebasnya--

\--meski mereka sama-sama manusia yang bergumul dalam kesendirian,

pada akhirnya,

Hanya Yuuto yang menjadi orang yang ditinggalkan.

.

.

[post]

Ada yang bilang sebuah luka tak akan bisa sembuh tanpa bekas.

Dan begitulah Yuuto kini, yang masih berusaha menambal luka perihnya diam-diam.

Mendengar nama Nayuta tak pernah terasa menyenangkan di telinganya, terlebih ketika ingat bahwa dua orang (yang pernah) penting buatnya kini berjajar bersama satu nama terkutuk itu.

Dan--oh, betapa arogannya Nayuta kini, yang seenaknya datang dan pergi (lagi), hanya untuk mengumpatnya di depan orang-orang yang penting buatnya--kemudan pergi lagi seperti bagaimana ia tak berubah.

Asahi Nayuta masih saja tak berubah. Cerminan arogansi, denan segala rasa percaya dirinya melangkah sendiri.

\--dengan langkah yang masih saja dituruti oleh orang-orang yang mengaguminya.

(Yuuto mengerti, karena dulu pun ia pernah sama kagumnya.)

Kemudian sebuah realisasi menghantamya, keras. Berubahkah ia sekarang? Lalu kenapa ia kelu ketika orang-orang yang (kini) ia sayangi mengulurkan tangan untuk meraihnya? Kenapa ia tetap tak sanggup menatap mata-mata yang ingin mencari jawaban dari rasa jujurnya?

Atau mungkin memang, Goryo Yuuto memang ditakdirkan untuk selamanya terkungkung dalam kesendiri...an...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nayuta dari pov Yuuto---rikuesan Takara Ren Ishinomori


	2. RioBanri - Kesempatan dalam Kesempitan

Uh-oh. 

Sungguh situasi yang sulit dinalar. Bagaimana mulanya hinga keduanya terjebak dalam situasi berbahaya seperti ini? 

Ruang studio yang masih kosong, Banri yang terdesak dihimpit dinding, sementara jaraknya dengan Rio hampir tak ada lime senti--

Banri menelan ludah. Ia harusnya kenal sosok Kikyo Rio, pemuda serba bisa yang selalu tenang. Menggenang bagai air, stagnan tanpa emosi--bukan sosok jalang yang begitu mengintimidasi seperti ini.

Oh astaga--sungguh situasi yang menyulitkan--

...atau mungkin, tunggu, tidakkah ini sebuah kesempitan yang memiliki potensi untuk berbuah kesempatan? 

Raut terkejut pemuda pirang itu berubah ke seringai, sengaja menahan pelan tangan Rio yang hendak menggerayangi. Sensual, tangan Banri berbalik menggoda--menelusuri lengan predator yang hendak memangsanya. 

"Sebegitu desperasinya kamu, Rio-kun? Kau tahu, menyentuhku bukanlah permintaan yang sesulit itu. Tentu kau bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau mau." 

Seringai Banri merekah. Hmm--dikira ia tak bisa memangsa lawannya balik? 

"Bayar aku dan kau akan mendapatkan segala yang kau mau."

Mari kita lihat, siapa yang akan jadi predator sebenarnya dalam kisah lumat-melumat binal ini. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RioBanri rikuesan Ofuro--PURNU AMAT SI AKU GANGERTI LAGI WWWWW


	3. KenNayu - Cin t a ?

Sebuah pagi yang menenangkan, dengan dapur yang diisi Kenta, secangkir kopi hasil tumbukan sendiri, serta sebuah suara yang menggema: 

"Kenta-san, sebanyak apa pengorbanan dan usaha yang kau lakukan demi Nayuta?" 

Kenta meletakkan cangkir kopi yang ia buat untuk Nayuta, menoleh langsung pada sang penanya untuk melihatnya, "Maksudmu, Reon?" 

"Maksudku, aku tahu kau sangat mengapresiasi musik Nayuta." Juniornya itu beranjak dari kursi, merapikan bekas sarapannya untuk kemudian ia bersihkan di wastafel. "Tapi tidakkah apa yang Kenta-san lakukan terlalu berleb--terlalu banyak?" 

Setelahnya anak itu terdiam sendiri, beringsut pamit untuk kuliah dengan raut kikuk. Tentu Reon selalu sadar diri dan tahu posisi--ia tak seharusnya menanyakan hal demikian, tentu. 

Padahal andai ia tetap tinggal, maka Kenta tak keberatan untuk menjawab. 

Lagipula apa salahnya jatuh cinta kan? Musik Nayuta yang begitu menggugah jiwa, nyanyiannya yang menggelegar membuka jalan baginya. Raut dan gelagat pemarah Nayuta yang seolah bisa menghancurkan harga diri siapapun juga tak kalah menariknya--ah, sungguh, Kenta tak keberatan bila suatu hari Nayuta menginjak-injaknya. 

Dalam senandung solonya, Kenta menghirup cangkir kopinya. Lamat menikmati aroma khasnya, membayangkan setelah ini Nayuta (dalam situasi baru bangun tidur--begitu penuh celah--) menyeruput apa yang ada genggamnya, menengguk habis cairan milik Kenta--tentu saja Nayuta akan menyukainya, kan? 

\--kopi buatan Kenta, maksudnya. 

Aaah,

Tanpa sadar Kenta begitu bergetar, hingga seteguk ia cicipi apa yang ada dalam cangkir sana. Kemudian senyumnya kembali tenang ketika ia meletakkan cangkirnya rapi di atas meja--bersiap memanggil Nayuta, seolah yang tadi itu sungguh kejadian yan tak pernah ada. 

Tentu saja.

Perasaan seperti ini, kalau bukan cinta maka namanya ap a l a g i--?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenta rasa bucin psikompret #Y


	4. MiyuKen - Popularitas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jadi--siapa senior paling populer di Gyroaxia? Kenta atau Miyuki?

Seberapa populer kamu?

...sebuah pertanyaan tak penting, tidak signifikan, dan tentu tidak ada gunanya dalam peradaban kehidupan Kenta. Siapa peduli dengan Miyuki yang percaya diri, mengaku disukai banyak orang (wanita tepatnya), kemudian menamparkan kenyataan (delusional) itu di depan muka Kenta seolah-olah segala sesuatunya begitu luar biasa?

"Jadi," Miyuki dan seringai sombongnya terlalu dekat ada di hadapan Kenta, "Kamu paham kan sepopuler apa aku ini? Tentu saja kamu tak ada apa-apanya"

"Hmm, begitu ya." Kenta menenggak wine-nya. Inginnya bersikap apatis, namun sungguh raut sok percaya diri Miyuki membuatnya ingin berujar sedikit agar pria over-pede itu kapok. 

"Aku tidak tahu kalau dengan orang luar. Bagaimana kalau kita bandingkan dalam band ini saja?"

"Hah, tentu saja di Gyroaxia pun aku lebih populer darimu! Fansku jelas lebih banyak!!"

"-bukan begitu maksudku, idiot." Hinaan itu keluar kasual dari bibir Kenta yang tersenyum, nyaris membuat Miyuki berteriak tidak terima karena merasa harga dirinya kembali ditampar. "Mari kita bandingkan: Siapa tangan kanan Nayuta? Jawabannya jelas: aku. Jadi bisa dibilang Nayuta lebih memilihku ketimbang kamu."

"S-soal itu--suatu saat nanti aku akan mengalahkanmu!!!! Camkan itu!!!"

Uh oh, lihatlah betapa lucunya raut pria berambut panjang yang mulai kelabakan itu.

"Jelas pula kalau Reon lebih dekat denganku daripada kamu. Ia anak baik-baik yang intuisinya bagus. Kurasa kamu harus mengubah caramu mendekatinya?"

"Hah!? Kalian lebih lama kenal jadi jelas saja dia lebih patuh denganmu kan!?"

"Soal patuh tak patuh kan urusan wibawa." Kenta tertawa pelan, menikmati wine-nya lagi sambil menyaksikan pemandangan bagaimana Miyuki hilang kata, memandangnya dengan sebegitu sebalnya.

"Lalu siapa yang selama ini paling nyambung bicara dengan Ryo di antara kita? Tentu saja aku, Ryo sendiri menganggapku teman baik."

"...hei Kenta, apa maksud pembicaraan ini--"

"Kau bilang ingin membandingkan soal siapa yang lebih banyak dicintai, kan?" Senyuman tipis Kenta naik sedikit, beralih menjadi sebuah... seringai. "Dan satu lagi."

Kenta meletakkan gelas kosongnya di meja, perlahan menggerakkan tubuhnya si sofa. Buram--hei, ia mau melihat wajah marah Miyuki lebih dekat. Kenapa pandangannya berkunang-kunang begini? 

Ia beringsut lebih dekat--begitu dekat hingga sisa jaraknya dengan Miyuki tinggal beberapa senti.

"Dan terakhir. Tebak siapa yang diam-diam sering mengajakku minum saat malam, lalu mulai memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk mencuri sentuh dariku? Mungkin seorang drummer Gyroaxia yang sempat sumbar mengaku digandrungi banyak wanita padahal jelas-jelas ia _sudah punya pacar_."

Kenta tersenyum--menyeringai. Jelas sekali ia memenangkan debat ini kan? Miyuki yang diam, menenggak ludah, lalu beringas membalik dan mengunci tubuhnya tentu merupakan pertanda kalahnya pria itu dalam topik perdebatan mereka malam ini. 

"Dan dengan ini maka sudah jelas skor kita 4-0, Miyuki. Semua member lebih menyukaiku ketimbang kamu."

"Mungkin maksudmu 4-1." Tubuh Miyuki makin turun, makin mempersempit jarak, membuat Kenta tertawa saja dengan sikap sok menunjukkan dominasinya itu, "Jangan lupa, ada satu orang yang jelas-jelas menyukaiku di sini."

"Oh ya? Siapa? Aku baru tahu." 

Alis Miyuki berkedut, membuat Kenta makin yakin kalau kata-katanya barusan membuat pria itu sebal. 

"Daripada kita berdebat, bagaimana kalau kubuktikan lewat hal lain?" 

Hah.

Kenta menyeringai lagi, merasa tertantang dengan ajuan kompetisi baru yang dilontarkan lawan debatnya. Hei astaga, kemana rasionalitas mereka pergi, hei hei? Mereka bahkan sedang ada di ruang tengah sharehouse. Bagaimana kalau nanti ada yang keluar kamar dan--

"Lakukan saja kalau kau bisa."

Sayangnya rasionalitas keduanya terlanjur terbang begitu saja ditelan alkohol.

.

.

.

'ANJRITT!!?!!!?!?!'

Dan beginilah malam di sharehouse Gyroaxia terlewati, dengan Misono Reon sang anak apes yang terpaksa menahan hasrat buang air karena enggan melewati ruang tengah yang sedang dihuni dua makhluk kesetanan, dan kegiatan setan entah apa sudah Reon tak mau tahu astaga-- #YHA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> waw aqhirnya aq perawanind tag miyuken di ao3 #BANGUNBOH 
> 
> aslinya ingin memerawani pake fic english tapi lagi bengek gapapa ini pablis dulu #ndol


End file.
